An Unexpected Occurrence
by LoveAcrossTime
Summary: It is three years after Naraku's defeat. Inuyasha and Kagome are together at last. Then, suddenly, Renkotsu and Suikotsu show up and kidnap Kagome, who decides to play matchmaker. What's going on? Oneshot. InuXKag RenXSui some JaXBan. Collab with ashimaru


A/N: This may well be one of the strangest things ever written. And going along with the strangeness, I'm strangely proud of it. I wrote this with my best friend, -ashimaru-.

Anyway…this takes place maybe three years after the Shichinintai are killed (in season five of the anime). Naraku is dead. The Inu-tachi are, for the moment, living in Kaede's village. I think I offered a sufficient explanation of how the Shichinintai came to be resurrected again. And yes, Inuyasha and Kagome are already together in this. Kikyou is dead (which, yes, she does finally die in the manga.) If you would like an explanation of how Inuyasha and Kagome got together…go read one of my fics. Any one will do.

On with the fic!

DISCLAIMER: Oh shut up. You know we don't own it.

* * *

An Unexpected Occurrence

"Go away!"

"No."

"Do you want me to say it?"

"No!"  
"Then go away!" Kagome sighed, turning away from the hanyou. She fiddled with the sutra in her hand, waiting for him to move. He didn't. "Inuyasha…please…" She turned around. Inuyasha was sitting stubbornly a few paces behind her. He blinked as she looked at him.

"Why do you want me to leave?" he asked, with a pout that only he could pull off. Kagome sighed again, trying not to look into his golden eyes. If she did, there was no way she'd be able to not give him whatever he wanted.

"How can I learn all this stuff with you sitting there watching me?" she asked exasperatedly. "You're annoying!"

She could _hear_ him pouting at her, if that was possible. "I am not."

"You are so! Kaede-baa-chan told me to practice this, but I can't do it with you _there!"_

"You can't do it anyway."

Kagome whirled on him. "I can too! I just can't do it with you watching me!"

"Keh. You can't do it at all without Kaede-baba." He winced as he saw Kagome take a deep breath. He'd gone too far again…

"SIT!"

_Thud._

"Kagome…" he muttered into the dirt. She rolled her eyes and held out a hand for him. He took it, even though she knew he didn't need to.

"Look, will you please just go back to the village for a little while? I'll be back soon." Her eyes softened. "I promise."

"Keh." She saw him waver for a minute, then he turned resolutely back to her. "I have to protect you."

"Mou, what do you think I'm doing here?" Kagome asked in annoyance. "That's just the thing! When Naraku was alive, I didn't have time to train my spiritual powers. Now I do. I can't learn to protect myself if you're always protecting me!"

"But…you don't need to protect yourself." There was sadness in his deep amber eyes. "You have me."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome took back his hand, gently stroking a finger across his palm. "I know that. But I still want to be able to protect myself. Who knows when I'll need to?"

"You'll never need to!" he exclaimed, taking his hand back and placing it on her shoulder. "I will always protect you!"

"I _know_ that!" Kagome looked into her hanyou's eyes. They burned with the fire of his protectiveness over her. He was determined to protect her, no matter what. The idea of her ever needing to protect herself terrified him. Kagome smiled gently. "Inuyasha, I know you will always protect me. But I have these powers, and I want to be able to use them. Otherwise, they're wasted on me. That's all."

"But…I…" She could see his gaze softening. Swiftly, she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. He made a noise of minor surprise, before wrapping his arms tightly about her waist. She hummed gently, stroking his soft hair with two fingers.

"Let me just try this one more time. Then I'll meet you back at the village, and we can do whatever you want."

"Does that include making me ramen?"

"Yes." She could see his internal struggle. Stay over-protectively by her side or get ramen…he bit his lip, and she knew the ramen has won out. _I should have just bribed him in the first place…_

"Fine. You'd better be back soon…_really_ soon."

Kagome laughed. "I'll be back in a few minutes, Inuyasha." She kissed him lightly on the lips again, and then gave him a gentle push in the direction of the village.

"_Some_one's glad to be rid of me," the hanyou grumbled as he started off in the opposite direction. Kagome rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Hardly. Now go. I'll be back soon."

"Yeah, yeah. Ja ne, Kagome."

"Ja ne."

oOo

"How could he…"

"It's so unfair…"

"Why us…?"

"That bastard!" Renkotsu angrily drove his fist into a tree. "Why the hell do we have to do all the shitty work?"

"Because we're the best for the job…?" offered Suikotsu meekly. "C'mon, Renkotsu, it's not that bad."

"Feh. You weren't saying that a minute ago!"

"Yeah, well, a minute ago I didn't have to calm you down."

"You don't have to calm me down," grumbled Renkotsu, glaring at a nearby bush as though it was Bankotsu. Suikotsu sighed.

"Whatever, Ren. Let's just get this over with, ne?"

Renkotsu crossed his arms over his chest and looked away, but he didn't say anything.

_Damn. That's so cute I almost want to give in,_ Suikotsu thought fondly. Then he stopped in his tracks, his face flushing red. "What the…fuck…was that…?"

"What?" Renkotsu spun anxiously. "What's wrong?"

"Oh…uh…nothing." When Renkotsu continued to look worried, he added, "I just tripped."

"Oh…well, be more careful." And Renkotsu turned around again. Suikotsu shook his head and followed the fire-breather.

They walked in awkward silence for some time, Suikotsu fiddling with the leather straps of his steel claws. _It's so strange to live again…walk again…go on missions again just like in the old days…how many times can we be resurrected, anyway? Is this the last?_ Suikotsu remembered it so well. It hadn't been terribly long before. His last memory had been of the Jakotsutou swinging across his line of vision, and a sharp glint that he supposed was his shard falling out. Then…nothing. No pain. Nothing at all. Then all feeling came back to him. It seemed like only minutes later, although it had been at least three years, he knew. He had felt sudden pain, and a strange discombobulation, as though his body was slowly re-forming, from dust. Which, in fact, it had been. Somehow, the evil aura that lingered in the area of Mount Hakurei had preserved the Shichinintai's bodies, so that their dust had remained where it was. It had been the simple work of a petty dark monk to return them to their original forms. Somehow, the Shikon's purification had sent power out across the land, which had been trapped in areas with strong lingering youki, such as Mount Hakurei. And so the power of the jewel had resurrected them once again, even though it was no longer in this world. Even those members of the Shichinintai who had not died at Mount Hakurei had been resurrected. _Maybe this is simply what fate meant for us. It wanted us to live, so it gave us a second chance._ He winced as he pictured his leader's reaction to this thought. _But it could be true…_

The monk had of course wanted the Shichinintai to work for him. Killing him had been a simple matter. The Band of Seven was free again. Free to do as they pleased. Free to go after that filthy half-breed who had killed them the last time.

"We're almost there." Renkotsu's voice snapped Suikotsu out of his reverie. _Speaking of the half-breed…_

"Bankotsu's plan is good," Suikotsu murmured. Renkotsu replied with a 'feh,' so Suikotsu knew he agreed.

Suikotsu peered out of the trees. "She's alone," he said in some surprise. "I've never seen her without him before." Renkotsu came up behind him. Suikotsu edged away slightly, feeling the heat from the other man's body. _Don't get so close, damnit…_

"Good. We don't have to lure the hanyou away."

Suikotsu nodded, and stepped out from behind the tree.

oOo

Kagome jumped, her head jerking up. There was someone there…just under cover of the trees…

Hands shaking, she brandished the sutra. She didn't have her bow and quiver, only her power. Her power which, though she hated to admit it, she didn't seem to be able to harness on her own yet.

"Good. We don't have to lure the hanyou away." Kagome's fists clenched. That deep, calm voice was oddly familiar…

_The hanyou…Inuyasha…where are you?_ She blinked. _Don't be stupid, Kagome. He's at the village, where you told him to go. Because you can protect yourself. Can't you?_

Then Suikotsu and Renkotsu of the Shichinintai stepped out from behind the trees.

Kagome gasped. She had heard that they were back, had suspected that they might go after her Inuyasha, but she hadn't seen them yet. She had begun to think that the rumors were just that…rumors.

Kagome raised the sutra with trembling fingers. "Stay back," she commanded softly. Renkotsu chuckled.

"No," he said. "Suikotsu."

"Yes."

Suikotsu charged. Kagome screwed her eyes shut, concentrating on the pool of pink fire buried within her, willing it to flow through her into the sutra. But she couldn't get at it fast enough…she grasped at the fire, pulling a strand of it into her hand, into the sutra…eyes still clenched tightly, she hurled the sutra out in front of her.

Kagome's eyes popped open as she heard a strangled gasp. The sutra, now glowing with her pink fire, was shooting through the air toward Suikotsu. _It worked!_

Suikotsu's eyes widened in fear. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. _Ha! You were wrong, Inuyasha! I can so do this without Kaede-baa-chan!_

Renkotsu stepped forward. "Pathetic," he sniffed, waving a hand almost lazily at the sutra. It dissolved in midair, Kagome's fire lingering for a moment like a faint pink mist before evaporating altogether. "You need training, miko."

Kagome let out a strangled cry. "What…?"

"I know about spiritual powers," Renkotsu said softly. "Are you alright, Suikotsu?" he glanced anxiously over at his comrade. Suikotsu stepped forward again.

"Damn right I am."

"Good."

Kagome stepped back. Were they going to kill her, or not? She wished they'd hurry up and make up their minds. She had no powers left to her. Her only hope was to try and stall them.

"Why do you want me?" she asked as confidently as she could, avoiding the eyes of the two bourei. Renkotsu's laugh rang out through the still air.

"We don't want you. We want your hanyou."

Kagome blinked. "How do you…?"

"Stupid girl." Renkotsu drew a rope from within his armor. "He is sure to come after you. It's safer than attacking him when he has his precious little friends around him."

Kagome felt a wave of fury. "Why you _cowards!"_

"Cowards? No. We are just careful." Suikotsu took the other end of the rope and stepped closer still. "Here you are, all alone, without those friends of yours to protect you."

Kagome winced as he grabbed her hand and tied the rope around it. "Like you'd go anywhere without your friends." As Renkotsu stepped up to tie her other hand, her mind lit upon an idea. "And your friends seem to be pretty precious to you too."

"What was that?" Suikotsu's head snapped up. Kagome was pretty sure she didn't imagine the blush creeping across the man's cheeks. It was her turn to laugh.

"Got your attention," she said softly. Suikotsu pointedly stared in the other direction. "Inuyasha may not be here to protect me, but how would you fare without Renkotsu here to protect _you?_" Kagome laughed inwardly as Suikotsu made a strangled noise and dropped his end of the rope. So maybe she couldn't harness her spiritual power very well yet, but she had other powers she could utilize. Matchmaking...was her specialty.

"What the hell…Suikotsu, pick that up!" Renkotsu growled. Suikotsu mumbled a vague apology and reached for the rope. Kagome grinned, even as her hands were finally tied tightly behind her back. So she'd guessed right. She usually did.

"C'mon, you." Suikotsu lifted her and tossed her over one shoulder, fireman-style. Kagome didn't even wince, as she was used to being carried. She wondered vaguely if Suikotsu's particularly rough handling of her had anything to do with revenge.

Stepping in front of Suikotsu and Kagome, Renkotsu led the way into the forest.

oOo

"How long has it been now?"

"Five seconds since you last asked me."

"Now?"

"Another second." Miroku sighed, reaching casually across the hut for the butt of a certain demon slayer.

"Why you pervert…"

_Smack._

"Now?"

Miroku sighed again, more heavily this time, as he rubbed his head. "'Bout a minute."

Inuyasha growled.

"Just go get her if you're so worried!" Shippou jumped down from his precarious perch on Miroku's shoulder to stare at the hanyou. "It's been ten whole minutes! Usually you're driving us all crazy by now!"

"Umm…Shippou?" Miroku looked up from his spot on the floor, as he'd just been clobbered by Sango. "He…is…driving us all crazy."

"Oh. Oops."

"Rrrr…" Inuyasha's ears twitched with irritation. "Fine. I'm getting her."

Kirara squeaked at the hanyou as he pushed through the curtain-door and exited the hut.

Sango looked up, surprised. "Kirara?"

"What is it?" Miroku forced a look of innocence onto his face, keeping his hands folded tightly in his lap.

"She…wants to go with him…"

"What?"

"I don't know…"

The monk and demon slayer stared at the fire cat as the stood up, stretched, and exited the hut in the hanyou's wake.

oOo

"Kirara?" Inuyasha looked down in surprise as the nekomata appeared beside him. Her mew turned into a growl as she transformed. Sudden fear stabbed at his heart.

"What's wrong, Kirara?"

Kirara sniffed at the air. Inuyasha paused to do so as well. A sickeningly familiar stench filled the air. _Graveyard soil? What the hell…it couldn't be…_

He sniffed at the air more ferociously. Definitely graveyard soil. So it was true. The Shichinintai were back.

"But it's me they want. Not Kagome. So why…"

Kirara turned to him, lowering her head as though offering him a ride. He jumped on her back, and she took flight almost immediately.

_Kagome…you had _better_ be safe…_

oOo

"Don't see why _I_ have to carry the bitch," Suikotsu grumbled. Kagome rolled her eyes, managing to maintain a shred of dignity even through she was hanging upside down over Suikotsu's shoulder.

"Because I told you to. That's why."

Kagome saw only a possible flaw in her matchmaking plan at this. She grinned mischievously, plotting the best way to switch carriers.

As it happened, she didn't have to.

"Yeah, well, you take a turn at carrying her. She's heavy."

"Hey!"

"Weakling." Renkotsu backtracked to where Suikotsu was walking. Kagome felt Suikotsu tense up as the other man approached. "Here." She was unceremoniously grabbed and lifted onto another, somewhat higher, shoulder. Her face hung just by the mercenary's ear. Kagome smiled again. If they were going to kidnap her, they were going to have to deal with the consequences.

"Do you really think Suikotsu's a weakling?" she purred. Renkotsu stopped abruptly. She giggled.

"I-uh-what?" Renkotsu was flustered. Kagome laughed outright as she thought of what Inuyasha would say if he knew what she was doing. But after all, his main problem was that he couldn't find little things to make him happy in life. It was her joy to help him with that…because that was the one thing she did best. She found an odd pleasure in matchmaking, one that few other things (and all the other things seemed to somehow relate to her hanyou) gave her. She was going to make the best of this kidnapping. Besides, if they were flustered enough, they just might let her go.

"What's so funny?" muttered Renkotsu. He barely moved his lips as he said it, and Kagome knew that he was trying to keep Suikotsu from hearing. She spoke quite loudly as she continued her interrogation.

"Well, you don't, do you? I think you respect him a lot more than that." She put a seductive twist in her voice as she said it, ignoring the inner part of her brain that told her how Inuyasha would react if he heard her speaking that way to anyone but him.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"You don't?" This time it was Suikotsu who responded. In his hurry to deny Kagome's point, Renkotsu had forgotten to speak quietly. Kagome grinned; this was going well. Suikotsu sounded much more hurt than even she expected. "I thought you did respect me."

"What?" Renkotsu looked up, startled. "I do respect you, Sui."

"Sure. You say that now." A note of anger was evident in Suikotsu's voice. Renkotsu bit his lip. He didn't know how to get out of this one.

"I'm sure you both hold each other in very high respect," Kagome smirked. Both men blushed. Renkotsu almost smiled. For the first time, he was grateful to Inuyasha's wench. Although frankly, if this conversation went on much longer, he would have to dump her into a river and run far, far away. Still…

"Maybe you guys need to talk about this. It might help you communicate your feelings better." Okay, so maybe she was taking it a bit far. But it was just so much fun!

Suikotsu tripped over a tree root.

"What d'_you_ know, wench?' Renkotsu growled, pointedly ignoring Suikotsu.

"Plenty," Kagome replied with a wicked grin. Renkotsu looked away from her as well.

Suikotsu whimpered like a wounded puppy.

"Get up," Renkotsu hissed.

"C'mon…can't you whimper any better than that?" Kagome whispered to a very red Suikotsu. "If it's good enough, you _should_ get his attention…"

"Ren was right…what _do_ you know about it?" Suikotsu retorted.

"I'm the girlfriend of a dog, stupid," Kagome laughed. "And of course you would think Renkotsu's right."

"What-I-I-ngg!" said Suikotsu cleverly.

"Oh, yes, definitely," said Kagome. She grinned. She'd work on Suikotsu first.

oOo

The world was crashing down around him. A rushing sound filled his ears. His vision narrowed so that all he could see was that spot of grass where her scent still lingered. She was gone.

Inuyasha didn't even bother to leave Kirara's back. "She's…not there…" he informed the fire cat in a hoarse whisper. He had only been gone ten minutes. Ten goddamn minutes! How could it have happened so fast…how? A growl formed in the bottom of his throat. He should never have left her side. How could he have been so stupid? _Never again. If…when…I find her…I will _never_ leave her side again! Not even…_and it hurt to think this…_for _ramen!

"KAGOME!"

The nekomata flattened her ears at his yell.

"Sorry, Kirara." Inuyasha lowered his voice, trying hard to ignore the panic building in his chest. "Will you help me find Kagome?"

Kirara flew on.

oOo

"I'm going to set up the tent. Watch over the bitch," ordered Renkotsu.

Kagome rolled her eyes at the stupidity of these men, conveniently forgetting that it had taken her three years to get together with the man she loved.

"Sooo…Suikotsu!" The miko turned to him. Suikotsu jerked out of his daze, looking away from the fire-breather. "How _do_ you feel about Ren-kun?"

"What?" This woke Suikotsu up fully. "Don't. Call. Him. Ren. Kun."

Kagome laughed. _Now where have I heard that before?_ "Alright, then. How do you feel about your precious _Renkotsu?_"

"My-what-I don't-he's not-no!" Suikotsu nearly fell off the log he was sitting on. Kagome leaned forward.

"Do you wish he was?" When Suikotsu only spluttered, she sighed. "Listen, Sui, you can't keep denying it forever."

"I'm not denying anything, wench."

"So you _are_ going to admit it? If you're not denying it?"

"What?"

"Sui, listen to me." Kagome put her hands on her knees and looked into his eyes, seeming for all the world like a parent explaining something obvious to an unruly child. "You love Renkotsu. I know it. I think even _he_ may know it. Don't kid yourself."

"He _knows?"_

"He can." Kagome grinned. "Hey, Renkotsu!"

A muffled yell came from within the tent.

"Sui-kun has something to say to you!"

"Sssh! No I don't!"

"You you-oof…" Suikotsu clapped a hand over Kagome's mouth.

"S'okay, Ren. Forget about it."

Kagome waved her arms about frantically. Suikotsu didn't take his hand away until Renkotsu had disappeared inside the tent again.

"Why can't you just admit it?" sighed Kagome.

"But-but-because..." Suikotsu took a breath. "I mean…what if he's not…you know…"

"Gay?" Kagome offered helpfully.

"Well…yeah," Suikotsu muttered.

"KAGOME!"

Kagome and Suikotsu looked up in time to see Inuyasha jump from Kirara's back, drawing the Tetsusaiga as he did so. Kagome sighed. _He always has the _worst_ timing…_

Inuyasha landed in front of Suikotsu, who looked somewhat surprised. "What the _hell_ did you think you were doing, taking my mate captive?" he growled.

Suikotsu had a brief fantasy of Renkotsu jumping out to his protection, declaring "Well, keep your hands off mine!"

And then, Renkotsu actually did appear. "What the-" He looked around frantically, taking in the odd scene before him. He looked rapidly between the point of Inuyasha's sword and Suikotsu, half-fallen off his log. "Don't try it," he hissed, bringing his fire-bottle to his lips. Inuyasha ignored him.

Kagome, however, did notice. She squealed.

Inuyasha spun in terror, thinking that Renkotsu had attacked her. Instead he found her standing happily behind him, hands clasped dreamily to her heart.

"Kagome…what's wrong with you?" He turned to Suikotsu again, raising his sword. "What did you _do_ to her?"

Kagome sighed, rolling her eyes. "Not _now,_ Inuyasha," she whispered, grabbing his arm. He turned to stare at her. "You're ruining my project!"

"Your…what the hell…Kagome, I'm trying to rescue you!"

"I defeated them a long time ago, Inuyasha," Kagome murmured, with an indulgent smile. "Men in love are the easiest to gain control of."

"Gain control…you should've killed 'em…what do you mean _in love_?"

Rolling her eyes yet again, Kagome kissed him absently on the cheek. "Thanks for coming to rescue me, Inuyasha. Now just sit down and watch."

"Watch?"

Smiling, Kagome pulled him over and gently pushed him down on her log. Curious, Kirara glided down and became adorable-sized again, curling up in Inuyasha's lap with a resounding "Mew!"

This got the attention of Renkotsu and Suikotsu, who looked around hurriedly. Kagome sighed dreamily, as the two men had been busy staring at each other.

"So," Inuyasha whispered, finally figuring out that this was yet another of Kagome's matchmaking schemes, "Renkotsu and Suikotsu…are _in love_?"

Kagome beamed, proud that he'd caught on. "Mmm-hmm! Watch!"

"Um…thanks…Ren…" Suikotsu muttered, blushing.

Renkotsu blushed as well. "For…uh…what?"

"For…you know…saving…me?"

"I…uh…well…didn't need to…"

"Still…thanks."

Renkotsu smiled. "Anytime."

Inuyasha leaned over, trying to figure out what Kagome was chanting under her breath. He almost laughed. It was: _kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss…_

But wait…that wasn't just Kagome's voice…

He sniffed the air. _Damn…how could I have missed their scents?_ A closer look showed him that, unnoticed by all the scent-deprived humans, Bankotsu and Jakotsu were crouched behind a tree at the opposite side of the clearing. Jakotsu was chanting almost exactly in time with Kagome. Bankotsu sat complacently beside his lover, rolling his eyes. The expression on Bankotsu's face was all too familiar…his own face had held it so many times before.

And then in a completely unexpected moment of solidarity, he caught the Shichinintai leader's eye. Bankotsu didn't look at all surprised to see him there. On the contrary, he almost smiled. Practically of their own accord, Inuyasha's eyes flicked to Kagome, then back to Bankotsu. He sighed. Bankotsu repeated the motion, looking at Jakotsu. Inuyasha smirked.

Renkotsu sat down on the log next to Suikotsu.

"Hey, Sui?"

"Yeah?"

"This has been a good day after all."

"Yeah." Suikotsu grinned. "Guess we should thank Ban."

Inuyasha almost laughed as Bankotsu smirked and pointed to himself cockily.

"Sui?"

"Yeah?"

"I think maybe we should thank Kagome, too."

Suikotsu glanced in the girl's direction. She was squealing silently, hands clasped in their traditional position over her heart. "The bitch?"

A low growl rose from next to her. "Why you…"

Kagome stroked his arm gently. "Sssh, s'okay."

Renkotsu smiled. "Yes, the bitch. If we hadn't captured her…we…" he blushed violently. "I mean to say…uh…"

It was hard to say who was most surprised by what Suikotsu did next. Maybe he had listened to Kagome and Jakotsu after all.

Suikotsu leaned forward, closed his eyes, and without a word, kissed Renkotsu on the lips.

Renkotsu's eyes widened, and Kagome held her breath. But then they closed, slowly, and he drew an arm around the other man.

Jakotsu cheered.

Kagome started, as she had not known the presence of the other two Shichinintai members. She blinked, glancing from Renkotsu and Suikotsu, who were still joined at the lips, to Inuyasha, who looked slightly queasy, to Bankotsu, who looked vaguely bored. Then she looked at Jakotsu, who continued to jump in the air and squeal. She sighed, in a smiling sort of way. _I don't think this situation could get any weirder._ And so she joined in with the cheering.

Suikotsu pulled back from Renkotsu, his face flushed. "Sorry…I…sorry, Ren. I don't know why I did that."

"Shut up and do it again," Renkotsu growled.

"Renkotsu…what…why…"

"Because I told you to. That's why."

And so Suikotsu kissed him again.

Jakotsu turned to grin at his lover. Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief: Jakotsu was clearly too busy to go after him just then. "This is so great, Ban!" he squealed. "Let's celebrate!"

Bankotsu's smile turned wicked. "Yes, lets."

Inuyasha closed his eyes.

And opened them again as Kagome launched herself into his lap, causing Kirara to leap to the ground with a disgruntled "mew."

"It was worth getting kidnapped for that!" she purred, nuzzling his neck with the tip of her nose. He snorted.

"I wouldn't say that. Kagome, try not to get kidnapped again, if that's okay with you?"

"Oh, I don't know…" she started, grinning at him. He growled. "Oh, all right. Besides, they owe me one now."

Inuyasha actually laughed. "You're right, they do." He paused. "And _you_ owe _me_ something for disappearing on me like that."

"How's this?" Kagome murmured.

And she kissed him.

Kirara rolled her eyes and sighed. Curling up into a ball, she went to sleep.

* * *

A/N: So, liked this little bit of our insanity? If so, please review. As usual, flames are unnecessary and will be disregarded. If you don't like the pairings…just don't read the fic, ne? 

Oh, and just to clear up confusion on this, when Kagome asks tells Inuyasha to sit down, the rosary would _not_ have been activated. The word "osuwari," which is the trigger word for the rosary, is the way one would command a dog to sit. It is not the form of the word Kagome would have used in asking Inuyasha to sit down, generally, as he is technically not a dog. Just so I don't get reviews asking about this, which I have before.

loveacrosstime: Arigatou, minna-san!

-ashimaru-: Stop saying that :stabs with looong spear:

loveacrosstime: I'm just being a nice authoress and thanking our readers :pouts:

-ashimaru-: Oh, shushie.


End file.
